


Long and Winding Road

by ScribeProtra



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Soulmate Poppet, Background Original Characters - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: It is another soulmate AU of my OTP only with magic dolls this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377313) by [scrawly_times](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times). 



For the first thirteen years of his life, Dimo kept quiet about his soul Poppet. While Dinreel has himself and some weird tree construct, he only had her. People were weird about twins having each other as Poppets cause people were gross.

Mechanicsburg was the first time he could openingly carry his doll around because no one there cared about it. Dinreel was exastice to not only being open about themselves, but in finding her other soulmate, a Jägertree called Filly

Though waking up to discover he had a new Poppet of the Lord Heterodyne had been a surprise. He’d know Poppets could be gained or lost over the years he just. Hadn’t expected it to happen to him.

A few years after joining the Jägerkin, he’d woken up to Jenka’s Poppet on his face. Which was nice and all five of them became a squad: him, Dinreel, Jenka, Filly, and Fust.

***

When his lord Heterodyne died and that Poppet went dull and gone, Dimo went down, deep in the Below, to a hidden carven. It was protected by Heterodyne secrets so only Jager and Heterodynes could enter. Inside were hundreds of Poppets of the dead, all the previous soulmates of the Jägerkin. 

***

Heterodyne tened to end up with a lot of Poppets. Some from birth, most gained over the course of their lives.

Heterodynes, after all, did as they pleased and only accepted Fate when they liked the outcome.

***

All the Jägerkin served the House of Heterodyne with love and loyalty. But gaining a Poppet of one made that Heterodyne *their* Heterodyne. Dimo spend the next hundred years not gaining any new Poppet only for two to be born in the same decade.

Oggie was easy to find as they both lived in Mechanicsburg.

Maxim on the other hand, was an annoying little shit.

***

Poppets, as long as the person still lived, could not be stolen, gave an honest status update that could not be tampered with, and most importantly for Dimo, could not be destroyed.

On the bright side, attempt to destroy the poppet didn’;t cause any harm to the person. But the sensation that translated over fucking sucked. He ached and itched, and felt warm all the time as Maxim’s family member tried over and over again to destroy his Poppet.

(Filly had lucked out with Dimo and Dinreel’s parents as Outsiders hated Jagermonsters so much that Dimo’s experience was normal.)

The itching stopped once Maxim ran away from home. *Finally*. He hoped he never went through this again because. While drinking the Brau hurt more, at least that only lasted for half a day! This had been *years* of constant low level pain!

***

Nine months after the wild town wide celebration over beating old andy, he got a second familiar Poppet with Kore’s birth.

For the next 200 years Dimo’s Poppets remained at that: Dinreel, Jenka, Oggie, Maxim, and Kore. Fairly average amount for a Jager of his age, he got a bandolier for all five and made sure to always wear it.

While any Jäger could work well with any other Jäger they worked best in their squads. So the Generals tried to keep them all in their squads.

Didn’t always work but they try.

***

Then in the middle of the Other War, while everyone was grieving ,while their Heterodynes were gone, alone and possibly dying. He got a tiny little bean of a newborn.

He checked and no one new had been born in Mechanicsburg, so it had to be an out of towner. He wasn’t in pain so their family wasn’t like Maxim’s.

But there was no way for him to leave. For that matter, he didn’t want to leave to look for them. He’d just have to hope they come looking for him.

***

Aaah, not that it mattered. He was off on a slow suicide mission with some of his brothers and sisters. The entire squad was going in fact.

He was probably going to die before the bean was old enough to be more than a bean. That was just how life went was all. He had sworn a Troth, and he would keep it.


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha had three Poppets since the day she was born. Two were around her age, while the third was a Jägermonster. Uncle Barry *hated* her third and insisted it had to be kept hidden.

She knew why he eventually left her and never came back. It was because she was so stupid and broken, a horrible person who had a monster for a soulmate.

***  
Lilith and Adam had a Poppet of each other, as well as a Poppet of Uncle Barry that they shared. They weren’t sure what was going on with Uncle Barry. His poppet wasn’t Dull, but it also wasn’t injured, but it also was not whole and well. All they could do was wait for him to come back.

***

Despite attempts over the years, Poppet could not be used as compassas to the person they represented. Everything would be a lot easier if they could.

***

Agatha parents’ had a fourth Poppet that they kept hidden. She’d never seen it out of its bag.

***

When she was thirteen, they sat her down and explained about how she could trust herself with her Jägermonster soulmate, but not other people. Nor could she trust other Jägermonsters.

“We spent enough time around them to know,” Lilith explained, “They treat their own with love and care so he’ll be good to you. The rest would just think of you as not theirs and. Well you’ve heard the stories.”

Agatha had nodded in agreement and that had been that.

***

She liked her other two Poppet. She didn’t know who could have naturally green hair, and the other one was noticeably smaller. But Agatha hoped they would be good friends once they all found each other.

They had to find each other. What else was there to look forward too?

**

At least up until there was a whole mess of trouble with an Electrical Anomaly, nasty little _thieves_ , Dr Beetle hiding a *hive engine* in the middle of town, Dr. Beetle **dying** , and Agatha getting kidnapped up to Castle Wulfenbach.   
It only got worse and more frantic from there. She didn’t have a chance to calm down in think until she had tea with the Jägergenerals. 

Agatha bit at her lower lip, glancing amongst them before deciding to take a chance. She was horribly curious and wanted answers.

“Ah. pardon but,” she said as she opened up her Poppet bag and pulled out the Jägermonster, “Do you know who this is?”

It was unsettling, having all three of them still and stare. Agatha felt a little as if she was a mouse before three lions.

She stiffened her spine and lifted her chin anyway. She was a mouse who knew how to make a deathray!

“Hy tink,” the General with tusk said slow, “Dot iz Dimo. He iz detached.”

An explanation of what being a detached Jäger meant followed after and the General covered in white fur suggested, “Ve ken ask hiim to come by, hiffen you iz vanting dot. Vould take a vhile for hiim to getz here.”

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” she said smiling, “I would like to meet him.”  
The conversation moved on to Mechanicsburg trilobites gingerbread and Gilgamesh Wulfenbach.

***

Having Krosp ‘accept her fidelity’ went in a strange direction. Neither of them had expected the popping noise as two new Poppet came into being. Agatha gaining one of Krosp and Krosp gaining one of her.

Which. Okay. Life was being odd enough, why not a soulmate being a cat.

***

And then havoc happened, Castle wulfenbach was in flames, her parents were _dead_ , ripped to shreds before her eyes. Othar proved himself to be a murderous madman, and both herself and Krosp were fleeing as best they could.

Also handsome Sparky men were just the *worst* at proposing, but that wasn’t important. What was important was that Agatha was not only a Spark but a *Heterodyne* Spark!

They then found a Circus, a battle, and the Princess matching Agatha’s green haired Poppet.

***

Zeetha was supportive and wonderful, Agatha felt blessed to have her in her life. She never had a friend before, much less a best friend. There had been possibilities with the other students on Castle Wulfenbach but they were just. Didn’t fit right. They were Gil’s friends before they were hers.

The training was beyond hell and Agatha yearned for the sweet relief of death after a session.

***

Agatha liked traveling with the Circus. She learned so much, had so much fun acting, got to knowingly practice with her Spark. She was happy.

***

They arrived at Zumzum, and all unexpected Agatha found her Jägermonster soulmate. Up on the gallows at that!

Well.

Might as well, she supposed. This was her life now. Living out a Heterodyne adventure.

“Hey,” Agatha said as she pulled his poppet out of her bag. She showcased it to him and continued, “I heard you have been looking for me.”

He was grinning, mouth wide enough to split his face in two as he said in a rasp, “Oh yez.” he kicked a leg at the pile of Poppets laid at their feet, “Been lookin’ for yearz.”

Agatha dug around and pulled out the Poppet that was her. She held both and smiled up at him.

“Here I am,” she said.


End file.
